It happens in a blink
by JU5TMY53LF
Summary: Ross and Laura, Raini and Calum are amazing friends. They've been filming "Austin & Ally" almost for 3 years now. Ross has hidden feelings for Laura and Laura has hidden feelings for Ross. They both know they like each other but something is stopping them from going out. When they finally start dating, Ross introduces Laura to his family which ruins everything.
1. Crushes & Kisses

**Hey guys! This is my new story ****_"It happens in a flash". _**

**_-_****Ross and Laura, Raini and Calum are amazing friends. They've been filming ****_"Austin & Ally" _****almost for 3 years now. Ross has hidden feelings for Laura and Laura has hidden feelings for Ross. They both know they like each other but something is stopping them from going out. When they finally start dating, Ross introduces Laura to his family which ruins their whole lives. Can they fix the mistakes they've made?-**

**Characters: Laura Marie Marano, Ross Shor Lynch, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Riker Anthony Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Mary Lynch, Rocky Mark Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Kiersey Clemons, Vanessa Marano and possibly others.**

* * *

__It was another day of filming "Austin & Ally". They were filming _"Campers & Complications"._

Calum/Dez: Well, the restaurant's all clean and here's your tips.

Raini/Trish: *counts the money*

Calum/Dez: Now will you play with me?

Raini/Trish: Why not.

Calum/Dez and Raini/Trish start playing _"Rock, Paper, Scissors" _

Calum/Dez: *looses like the 5th time* Oh man!

Dez finally wins.

Calum/Dez: But paper covers rock!

Raini/Trish: Who cares! *punches his hand*

Then the director cut the scene.

"Here are your new scripts for the next episode _"Chapters and Choices"._" the director said as he handed out the new scripts to everyone. Everyone as in Laura, Ross, Raini, Calum, Kiersey, "Ally's dad" and "Ally's mom".

***Laura's POV***

****When the director handed out the new scripts I just went to my dressing room, changed and started heading home. "Chapters and Choices"... I had no idea what's that suppost to mean. But whatever. I'll just see at home. There was a lot of traffic on the freeway.. But after a while I finally got home. I just went upstairs and changed into my PJ's since it's Friday. I left the script on my bed and I went downstairs. Vanessa was probably in her room and my parents were in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge. I went back into the living room and I noticed that my parents were watching _Disney Channel_. "Hey look honey. _"Austin and Ally" _is on." my mom said when I took the first step upstairs. I looked at the TV. It was the _"Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year" _episode. That was so much fun. I smiled before taking a sip from the soda and I walked upstairs. My laptop was on and someone was calling me on Skype. I looked to see it's Raini calling and I picked up. I smiled before saying "Hey Raini!". But she looked a bit worried. "What's wrong?" I was confused so I had to ask her! "Uhm.." Raini said a little shocked and worried. "Flip over to the last page.." I was really confused. I put the soda down on my nightstand and I took the script. I quickly flipped to the last page. There was a song. "You don't like the song or-" I stopped myself before seeing: **_Austin and Ally look at each other deep in each others eyes and they both lean in and KISS._** My mouth dropped.

"Yeah I knew that would be your reaction..." Raini said a bit worried. "But on the bright side you like each other."

"Like that's suppost to cheer me up. I can't kiss him! I haven't kissed anyone in my whole life!"

"So? You like him don't you? He likes you too. It would of been the same if he would have stopped being a chicken and made a move."

"Maybe you're.. You're right..." I said before letting out a deep sigh.

"Well I gotta go. My mom's calling. See you later!" then Raini ended the call..

God do I want to die right now. Don't get me wrong. I like Ross and all... It's just that... I want my first kiss to be natural. Like not just on camera. But I gotta do what I gotta do, right? I'm so confused right now.

I just kept sitting and thinking. I have no idea what to do. And then my phone started ringing. I looked over to it to see the caller ID. **Ross. **Just what I needed. I picked up the phone and I could feel my cheeks turn red. But he can't see that so who cares? "H-hello?" I said stuttering a bit. "Hey.." Ross sounded a little shocked. Like me. "Did you read the script?". My answer was obviously **Yes.** "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I mean like.. **Alone**?". My cheeks turned even more red and my heart was gonna pop out of my chest. "Y-yeah. Sure." right then I was smiling like a complete idiot. "I'll see you tomorrow at the cinema, okay?" Ross's voice sounded happy. Maybe he does like me too. That made me smile much more. "Yeah. Okay." I said before I hung up the phone. Then I heard Vanessa come into my room. "What's up with the smiling and the red cheeks? A little heavy with the make-up?" I was still smiling like a complete idiot. "Nope. No make-up." I said while still smiling. "Then either you're high on drugs, you're poisoned or you're in love." I obviously knew she was kidding about the drug and poisoning but not so sure about the love thing. "Love" I said and I still was smiling. "Ross right?" I nodded. She started smiling too and she hugged me. "My little sister's first crush!" she said squealing a bit. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me with a totally straight face. Oh god.. "But if he breaks your heart or hurts you physically then he won't live to see tomorrow." I smiled. I'm happy I have an older sister taking care for me. "Thanks. You're the best" I said before pulling her into a hug again.

***End of POV***


	2. Hang Outs & Girlfriends

**So right now I want to kill myself -.- I just wrote a whole chapter. And oh, look. I lost it. F.M.L.**

**Review if you want more. Please. Review. I feel desperate xD**

**Anyway on to the story 3**

* * *

***Laura's POV***

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10:34 A.M. Great. 2 hours and 26 minutes left till the dat- hang out with Ross. God I feel obsessed with him...

I just got out of bed and walked downstairs. No sign of my family. As usual. They're probably asleep. Like I said, as usual.

I walked into the kitchen and started making myself an omelet. No point in making anything for my parents, they eat something different every morning. And Vanessa... Well she goes out to eat... Always. So I made an omelet just for my self.

Once I was done I put it on a plate, I took a fork and I took a bottle of water out of the fridge. I started eating. I really love cooking so the omelet was obviously very good. I'm proud of my cooking skills.

After I finished eating it was 11:06 A.M. I might as well just go and have a shower. I put my plate and fork in the dishwasher and I walked upstairs. First I took out my clothes. I took out a light mint green sweater, a pair of light blue jeans and heels almost the same color as the sweater. Maybe the same. I'm not a color expert. I put the clothes on my bed and the shoes by my bed.

I walked into the bathroom and I took off my PJ's and got into the shower. I used my usual shampoo and conditioner. And I washed my body with my favorite shower gel with a strawberry scent. When I run out of it, I just buy a new bottle. I rubbed my whole body with it. After I did that, I rinsed my body with cold water. Not too cold. But cold. I turned off the water and I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I took a smaller towel and wrapped my hair in it. I plugged in the curling wand, so it would heat up. I walked out of the bathroom and I put on my underwear and the jeans. I walked back into the bathroom and I started curling my hair.

I finished curling my hair and I walked back into my room. It was 12:14 A.M. Exactly on time. I threw on my sweater and I put on my heels. I took my phone and I slid it into my jean pocket. I walked downstairs and went outside. I started walking to the cinema since it's not too far from my house.

***Ross's POV***

It's 12:40 and I'm waiting for Laura at the cinema.. Yes, I'm early. Don't judge me. I really like Laura. Obviously I'm gonna be early. I'm here since 12:20 actually. I was just standing in the cinema waiting for Laura when I felt someone wrap their hands around my eyes, which caused me to jump a little. Their hands smell like strawberries.. Like Laura! "Guess who?" it was obviously Laura's voice. I can recognize her voice anywhere. "Oh my god! Is it Laura Marano?!" I said joking. She let go of me. I turned around. "Yup." she said with a smile on her face. "Can we see 'Warm bodies'?" I said begging. Laura nodded. I was so happy I just ran away to buy the tickets, leaving Laura behind. Well.. Cause I love romantic movies. I looked back to see if Laura was coming and she was standing there which caused me to jump a little again.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Kinda." she answered.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything." she said before flashing me a smile.

"You think you're okay with the.. Kiss?" I said a bit unsure.

"I-i'm.. Uh.. Yeah. Totally ok-kay with it.." she said blushing and stuttering a bit.

No way! She likes me too! I thought she would never like me!

* * *

Ross and Laura bought their tickets and went to see the movie. They both enjoyed it. But mostly Ross. Because he's a romantic movie fan. But Laura liked it too. After the movie they started walking to Laura's house. They decided to go there, talk, hang and watch TV. Little did they know that's not all that's happening today.

"Laura, are you really okay with the kiss?" Ross asked because he wasn't so pleased with her last answer.

"Like I said, I'm fine with it." she answered.

"Okay then."

They finally reached Laura's house. The walk seemed like forever. Laura unlocked the door and walked in with Ross. She shut the door and locked it again. They walked upstairs to Laura's room and switched on the TV. Right now _X-factor _was on. They sat down on Laura's bed.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I t-tell you s-something..?" Ross asked her stuttering.

"Sure."

"I.. Uhm.."

Ross wanted to confess his feelings. But he couldn't. So he just did it right there and right then. He leaned in and kissed Laura. At first Laura didn't kiss back but soon she melted into the kiss. Ross was afraid that he was going to loose his best friend and crush. But he didn't.

After a while of kissing Laura just realized what happened. She quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry.." Ross said heading towards the door.

Before Ross could leave, Laura pulled him back.

"It's okay" Laura said flashing him a smile.

"S-so.. Laura. Would you like to be my g-girlfriend?" Ross asked stuttering a bit.

Laura nodded and hugged him. Everything is perfect. Laura had her first kiss, Ross got the girl of his dreams and Laura got the boy of her dreams. Nothing could ruin this! But we all know that's not true. They have no idea what's gonna hit them.. Man will they hate their lives. They should have fun as long as they can. Everything's gonna be a mess. Everything.


	3. Parties & Huge Mistakes

**Oh yay! I lost another chapter -.- Fuck. My. Life.**

**I was just like: "FINALLY! I finished! I'm gonna save this now." Oh and look! My internet wasn't fucking working -.-**

**Seriously. Why me? Just.. Why?**

**But I think my new idea is ****_much better. _*****evil laugh* **

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy.. xD**

**And I hope you don't kill me... **

**P.S. Sorry for jumping 3 weeks ahead in the story :)**

* * *

So it's been 3 weeks since Ross and Laura started dating. They decided to keep it a secret for a little while. Yeah, they were gonna tell Calum and Raini but not the world. This "little while" turned into a day. They were caught kissing by paparazzi, so they had to tell them. They had no other choice. Right? Anyway. Ross thinks it would be _nice if Laura met his family. _Nothing's gonna be nice tonight. _Nothing. _

The party is tonight, since it's Friday and their parents are gone. _Nobody's gonna get hurt._

Right now everyone in the Lynch's house is getting ready for the party. Ross told his siblings and they were okay with it.

Raini, Laura and Vanessa are at the Marano's house, getting ready. They're all in Laura's room. Laura was wearing a black cocktail dress, Raini was wearing a pink dress and Vanessa was wearing a beige, leopard print dress.

"Do you really like Ross?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah.. I think I might.. _Love him._" Laura answered.

"That's so adorable!" Vanessa said almost squealing.

The girls finished their make-up almost at the same time. They looked in the mirror one last time and left. They were gonna walk to the Lynch's house since they left early. Walking on foot is longer than driving a car. Well.. Obviously!

* * *

Everyone in the Lynch's house was ready. Ross just had blue jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket on top and black converse. Ryland was in the same clothes he was all day. A t-shirt and jeans. Riker had the same thing as Ross just not a leather jacket. A simple white jacket. And Rocky had the same outfit as Riker. Just a different color of the t-shirt. Rydel put her hair in a sock-bun and she was wearing a pink dress and pink heels.

Raini, Laura and Vanessa had finally arrived at the Lynch's house. They were just chatting and Riker was drooling over Laura. Laura felt uncomfortable but that's not her biggest problem. Well, you'll understand in a little while.

After a while the other guests arrived and the place was packed with people. Ross, Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Rydel, Raini, Laura and Vanessa were sitting at a table outside. There were guests outside by and in the pool too. Everyone was thirsty, so Ross went to get some drinks. Since they were seven, he had to take a tray to carry the drinks to them. The thing Ross didn't know is that he took alcoholic drinks. They were really strong but you could barely feel the alcohol. This is why everything goes wrong.

They all took a sip of the drinks and they all agreed that it was really good. After everyone was done with their drinks, they were wasted. Really wasted. Actually, they all drank 2 more glasses of the drink. Well except Ryland. He doesn't drink yet, since he's the youngest. Actually he just wondered off somewhere.

They were really wasted. Laura could get drunk easily so she was probably drunk the most. She thought Rydel was Ross and she pulled her upstairs. But Rydel couldn't fight. She had no reason and she was drunk like the others. They walked to Rydel's room and sat down on her bed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Rydel asked.

"I was thinking this." Laura said before crashing her lips onto Rydel's.

She obviously wasn't thinking straight. And Rydel wasn't either, so she melted into the kiss. They started making out for a few minutes while battling with their tongues. Soon Rydel was laying on top of Laura and they were still kissing. Laura slowly removed Rydel's dress and Rydel threw her heels away somewhere. Rydel did the same with Laura and she threw away her heels as well. Soon they removed each other's underwear and well I think we all know where this led to. Man were they gonna regret this in the morning...

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ross and Rocky.**

Right now the same thing as Rydel and Laura was happening to Ross and Rocky. Can you believe they were so drunk to do something this terrible? I don't think they will ever act the same again. Ross, Laura, Rocky or Rydel. This is gonna stay for life. They may not have the memory, but they will realize everything in the morning.

This should be good. Right? Man are they in trouble...

* * *

**Okay I know you all hate me right now and you think I'm gross and disgusting (xD) but a story is a story! Trust me, everything's gonna be fine! ..in a hundred chapters that I have to write... But hey! You'll never find me xDD**

**Review if you want the next one! And try not to kill me! **


	4. Realizations & Stalking?

**Hey guys! I am sososososososo SORRY! that my chapters are so short ;( I'm working on making them longer! I hope this one's gonna be longer.. **

**Well.. Enjoy!**

_Italic - _thoughts.

* * *

It was the next morning and everyone's sleeping.. Well.. Obviously. They're gonna have a massive hangover and they're gonna hate their selves. This is way too wrong. It's far from right. They're gonna regret this big time.. Just imagine what would happen if the press found out? They would be F.U.C.K.E.D. You can't imagine how much trouble it would be for R5 and "Austin & Ally".

Laura finally woke up. But she had no idea where she is. She looked around and all she saw was girly things around. _I must have slept in Rydel's room. At least I think._ she thought. But then she realized she's naked. And so was Rydel. She looked around and saw clothes laying around on the floor. _No, no, no, no, no, no! This can never happen! _that was all Laura could think of. Was she fucked? Yup. Big time. Well at least she had no chance in getting pregnant. But Laura didn't think of that for a bit. Then she realized that all her panic caused Rydel to wake up.

"We didn't.." Rydel said looking around.

"We did!" Laura said starting to panic even more.

"J-just.. Chill. Let's pretend it never happened."

"I can't chill! We're gonna get in so much trouble! We're so fucked!"

"I know. But we have to act like nothing happened, so no one would know."

Rydel was freaking out inside but she knew she had to stay calm. At least on the outside. This should be interesting later..

* * *

Rocky woke up with a massive headache. _Where the fuck am I and what happened? _he thought. He realized he's naked. He didn't know Ross was next to him, he was just looking around. He saw clothes all around on the floor. _Those clothes are more than for one person.._ He looked behind him and he saw Ross naked. Ross started to move around the bed and Rocky knew that it means that he's waking up. They're pretty fucked too.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Ross said panicking.

"Do you think we really did _it?_" Rocky asked.

"Obviously!"

Ross quickly got up and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed! We're already as fucked as we could be!" Ross said putting on his jacket.

Rocky then got up and started getting dressed too. Ross went out of the room and ran downstairs.

"What the fuck happened here.." Ross mumbled.

Laura ran downstairs and she was shocked. The living room looked like World War 3 just happened there.

"What the fuck?"

Ross looked behind him and saw Laura. Honestly he didn't want to see anyone right now or be seen by anyone. But Laura felt the same.

"W-we should.. Clean this u-up.." Ross said stuttering a bit.

Soon everyone was downstairs and they started cleaning up the place. The only person who didn't come downstairs was Rydel. No one knew why. Well.. No one except Laura. Laura actually wants to die right now. I mean of course she does! If something like this would have happened to anyone they would've wanted to die too.

"Does anyone know where Rydel is?" Ross asked.

"I'll go find her." Laura said before walking upstairs.

She went to Rydel's door. It was opened in a little crack. She opened it wider and saw Rydel laying on her bed.

"Rydel?"

"What?"

"You know you can't stay here forever. Right?"

"I know.. But I want to."

"I know you feel bad. How do you think I feel? Especially being with Ross. He's gonna be crushed." Laura said with guilt in her voice.

"I know he is.. But I really don't want to be seen by anyone."

"You have to. Just act like nothing happened."

"That's hard you know?"

"When we woke up you told me to act like nothing happened.. Let's just go" Laura said before pulling Rydel downstairs.

"Where were you Rydel?" Ross asked.

"She had a headache so she didn't want to come downstairs." Laura said.

"Rydel.. Trust me. We all have headaches." Ross said getting back to cleaning the room. Rydel just nodded.

Honestly.. They all hated their selves. Well not all of them. Riker, Ryland, Vanessa and Raini have no reason to hate their selves. Rydel just wishes she could die, Laura hopes noone would find out, Ross just hates his life.. And Rocky... Well.. He's trying to forget this morning when he revealed what happened. He just thinks that he's lucky that he has no memory of last night.

After an hour they were finished in the house. Well.. Because it was a mess before. That's what happens when you try to throw a wild party. If someone knew everything that happened last night.. Then they would probably blame Ross. After all, he is the one that threw the party. That's the reason why everything messed up. But let's not focus on that right now.. That's gonna be a problem for another day.

Rydel does have a huge problem.. Not last night.. She can't keep her mouth shut. When she's pissed and she gets annoyed, she just spits out everything there is to know. She's really nervous about that.

Laura and Vanessa started walking home, because well.. They obviously had to get home. Raini did the same. But Vanessa knew something was up with Laura.

"Okay what's up with you?" she asked.

"N-nothing.." Laura answered.

"You're my sister. I know it's something."

"Okay but you can never tell anyone! Promise?"

"Promise."

"The thing is.. Me and Rydel got pretty wasted and.. We had sex.." Laura said whispering.

"WHAT?!" Vanessa said almost shouting. Obviously she was shocked.

"You don't want me as your sister anymore right?"

"No, no.. It's just weird."

"But you can't tell anyone! EVER!"

"I know! But I just can't believe you were so drunk.."

"You know I get easily drunk."

"Well, that's true."

"Honestly, I want to kill myself."

"Promise you won't."

"Don't worry. **I won't do anything stupid.**"

We're all sure something's gonna happen. Either Laura will do something stupid or something will go seriously wrong.

* * *

Right now Rydel was so pissed and she was just sleeping on the kitchen table. Well, not on the table. Her head was on it. She was sitting on a chair herself. She and Rocky were the only two people in the kitchen. The other's were playing video games upstairs.

"Rydel what's up with you?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing."

"I know something's up." Rocky said walking up to her.

"Nothing's up!" Rydel said annoyed.

"Maybe you'll tell me like this.." Rocky said before starting to tickle Rydel.

Rydel was really mad and annoyed right now. She felt like she was gonna blow up.

"I'm mad because I got so wasted, I slept with Laura last night!" Rydel said quickly.

"Wait.. What?"

"Yeah! You heard me right! I slept with Ross's fucking girlfriend!"

"Then maybe you should know.."

"Know what?" Rydel asked confused.

"Well.. You see.. Me and Ross were pretty drunk too last night and we kinda had sex too.."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah.. I know... It's dumb."

"Well duhh. You slept with your brother."

"Well you slept with a girl!" Rocky said trying to argue.

"At least she wasn't my sister." Rydel said knowing that she's completely winning the argument.

"Yeah, that's true."

"But I know how you feel. Trust me."

"At least someone knows how I feel."

***?'s POV***

I was standing outside of the Lynch's backdoor which leads to the kitchen and I heard something quite interesting.. Ross and Rocky had sex together and so did Laura and Rydel.. This should be a good story all over the internet and magazines. Boy are they busted!

***End of POV***

* * *

**Okay, I know you all hate me right now.. xD But a story is a story. **

**Review if you want the next one and I'll try to make it as soon as possible. 3**

**P.S. I keep my door locked day and night. (xDD)**


	5. Running away & Being kicked out

**I hope I'm alive in the next few days.. I'm supposed to go see a movie on Thursday with my sister, so can you save your anger till Friday? xDD I'm totally free on this Friday, so feel free to come over and kill me. Well.. Unless my door is locked. Then you won't get me. xDD**

**But well.. Enjoy the story 3**

**_Bold & Italic - Thoughts_**

* * *

It was the next morning. Nothing unusual. Well.. If you don't count what happened 2 days ago.. Then yeah. Pretty unusual. But other than that, everything was okay.

Right now Laura woke up and walked downstairs. She picked up the magazines and looked at them. There was more than one.. Obviously. She just looked at all of them until one really caught her eye..

_Ross and Rocky Lynch had sex! But that's not all of the trouble from the Lynch's!_

**_How can this happen?! If there's something about me in there too then my life is over!_**that was all Laura could think of. She opened the magazine on the showed page and started reading it. Then a title just stung in her heart.

_Rydel Lynch had an interesting night with Laura Marano._

**_I'm so dead.._**Laura thought before running upstairs to her room. She was so glad her parents don't read magazines! But then she remembered that they do follow Laura on twitter.. And she's probably getting a million of hate tweets right now. The question is who would do something so awful?

**_I just hope my parents don't see anything!_**

"LAURA MARIE MARANO! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" her father yelled.

* * *

Rydel had just woken up and she walked downstairs. There was completely no sign of anyone. She looked at the clock.

_**7:30.. How amazing! I got 2 and a half hours until everyone wakes up.. Well Ross is gonna sleep till noon, so there's no point in waiting for him.**_

She picked up all the magazines by the door on the floor. She just put them on the table in the living room and she turned on the TV. She looked at the table and she saw half of an interesting title.

_Ross and Rocky Lynch had... _was all Rydel could see. She got the magazine and read the title. Her heart started beating like crazy when she saw what was inside.. There was no use hiding anything from her parents. They were gonna find out one way or another. She got her phone and looked at her twitter. Filled with hate. All Rydel wanted to do is die.

Then she heard someone coming downstairs..

_**And now.. I'm busted.**_

She looked behind her and saw Ross.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Thanks?" Ross said confused.

"Umm.. Come here, see this." Rydel said before handing the magazine to Ross.

His mouth just dropped.

* * *

As Laura heard her dad call her, she just knew her life is over. She ran downstairs to see her dad angrier than ever.

"What.. Is this!?" her dad said before pointing at his laptop.

"Does this mean you're kicking me out?" Laura asked.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA STAY HERE WITH ALL OF THIS?!" her dad yelled at her.

Vanessa heard her dad yelling so she ran downstairs to see what's going on.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE! KICK ME OUT!" Laura said. Well.. Yelled.

"YOU KICKED HER OUT?!" Vanessa asked in shock.

Laura ran upstairs and started packing her bags.

"YES I DID!" her father yelled again.

"I don't think you shouldn't have gone this far honey.." said her mom.

"Stay out of this!"

"You know what dad. If Laura's leaving, I'm leaving too." She turned and started going upstairs.

"Oh and by the way.. You are pathetic!" Vanessa said grittening her teeth together as she said the last three words.

"I think Vanessa's right. This is pathetic." Vanessa's and Laura's mom said before going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Wha-wha-wha-wh-"

"Use your words Ross" Rydel said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We can run. We can die. We can kill the whole world. We can live with the fact that most of the world hates us."

"What about mom and dad?"

"They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"And Riker and Ryland? And.. Ratliff?"

"We'll probably never see Ratliff again.." Rydel said frowning.

"I KNEW IT! You like Ratliff don't you?"

"Pfft.. No."

"Pfft. Yes."

"Okay, fine I like him but after this he'll think I'm disgusting."

"Ratliff's an understanding person. He won't think that."

"Well, whatever. Anyways I think Riker's gonna freak out and be disgusted for a while but then he's gonna accept it."

"And Ryland?"

"Seriously? Of course he's gonna be fine. Sure he'll freak out at first but when he calms down and we explain everything to him he's gonna understand."

"Yup.."

"What do you think? Should they find out sooner or later?"

"Find out what sooner or later?" asked Riker with Rocky and Ryland behind him.

"Sooner it is.." Ross mumbled.

"Soo.. Find out what..?"

"Ehh.. Just.. Read it yourselves. But just know we were drunk and weren't thinking straight." Ross said before hanging Riker the magazine.

Ryland walked over to Riker and started reading it too. After Riker read it he looked mad. He just walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"To get some fresh air. This house smells disgusting." Riker said before slamming the door and leaving.

"Well.. He's mad." Rocky mumbled.

"So what about you Ryland?" Ross asked.

"Well.. If you would've done it sober.. Then I would've left like Riker. But if you did it drunk... Then I understand." Ryland answered.

"At least someone in this house can stay calm." Rydel said.

"What do you mean by calm?" their mom and dad asked.

"Oh no.." Ross mumbled.

"H-here.. R-read t-this.. We weren't sober!" Rydel said before handing her parents the magazine.

Mark was really mad. He felt like he could flip the house over. But Stormie was more understanding.

"All of you are kicked out! Rocky, Ross and Rydel! You're all disgusting, sick and stupid" Mark said.

"If they're leaving, I'm leaving too!" Ryland said.

"I'm leaving as well." Stormie said.

"Fine. You can stay. But I don't ever want to see your faces again." Mark said before walking away. By the direction he was walking they could tell he's going to the basement.

Rydel was hurt that her dad said something so mean to her. Well not just her. But her in that count. Tears were coming down her face like a river.

"Rydel don't cry." Ross said before pulling her into a hug.

She just pushed him away and ran upstairs crying even more. All she wanted to do is die.

_**I should just stop crying and.. Run away! No one will find me. Besides who will care if I die? The world hates me.**_

Rydel quickly got a hoodie and put the hood on. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converse and put those on too. She climbed out of her window so no one would know. As she got out she just started walking.

_**I have no idea where I'm going. I just hope I end up dead.**_

* * *

Laura was almost done packing her bags when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"IF IT'S YOU DAD THEN DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING IN!" Laura shouted.

"It's Vanessa. Can I come in?"

"Then, sure."

"You done with you're bags?" Vanessa asked coming in and shutting the door.

"Almost.."

"I'm the older one and I started packing later than you and I'm done."

"What do you mean by 'I started packing later than you'?" Laura asked confused.

"I'm leaving with you. I can't have my only sister wondering around the streets alone."

"Just because I got kicked out, doesn't mean you had to kick yourself out.."

"I wanted to."

"Thanks anyway," Laura said as she hugged Vanessa "you're the best sister ever."

"Thanks." Vanessa said as she smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I think I'm done with my stuff here."

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where are we gonna stay?"

"Let's just stay at a hotel for a few days until we find an apartment. I mean like we have laptops and there's free WiFi. No problem, right?"

"That's one of the smartest things you've ever said."

"Well, then let's go!"

Vanessa and Laura went to an old hotel. It was old but it was very cozy. Both of them were gonna be fine. Rydel? Not so much... Running away must be the biggest mistake she has ever made. Well.. Second biggest mistake. You know what I mean.

* * *

**So in the next chapter it's gonna be 3 months later and I won't be posting for a week because I'm going to TURKEYY! this Saturday. I know you're curios about who the person was but I'm gonna reveal her soon ;) Oh yeah. It's a girl.**

** Review if you want the next one :3**


	6. Finding Rydel & Memory Loss

**So don't kill me after this chapter. At least try not to.**

**I'm trying to write this before Saturday comes cause I'm leaving then..**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**3 months later..**

So it's been 3 months. Nobody has found Rydel yet.. That's really sad. No one knows if she's alive or dead. Riker's still been pretty pissed about what happened 3 months ago. Did I just say 'pretty pissed'? I meant he's as mad as he was that day. He's ignoring Ross, Rocky and Laura. It's not really like him.. And he doesn't really care that Rydel could be possibly dead. Yup. He has become that heartless.

Laura and Vanessa found a nice apartment with 2 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, a music room and 2 bathrooms. It's a big apartment and they love it there. Laura's actually sad that her own father kicked her out. She thinks that she's lucky to have a sister like Vanessa. She'd never turn her back on Laura.

Right now Ross was going to the store to buy some food. He had a weird feeling.. Like something bad is gonna happen. He just shook it off and kept walking. _It's probably just temporarily.. _he thought. But he was wrong. It wasn't a temporarily feeling. Something bad was going to happen. He was walking down the street when he saw a blonde haired girl with her hood up walking across the street.

"Rydel!?" he shouted.

Rydel didn't see a truck coming her way.

"RYDEL GET OFF THE ROAD NOW!" Ross screamed but it was too late.

The truck crashed into her.

"I'm so sorry! I lost control! I didn't mean to!" the truck driver said as he got out of the truck.

Ross grabbed his phone and dialed 911. _I just hope she survives._

* * *

**Back at the Lynch's house.**

Rocky and Ryland were playing a video game in the living room when the door bell rang. Rocky got up and went to the door.

"Maia? What do you want?" he asked.

"Interesting stuff on the magazine 3 months ago right?"

"You told everyone?"

"I might be a girl but I have power myself."

"You little bitch!" Rocky said as he raised his hand about to slap Maia.

"I wouldn't do that. I can tell people you're abusing me."

"Fine. I won't hit you." Rocky said putting his hand down.

"Have a nice day, loser." Maia said as she walked away.

* * *

Right now Rydel was in the operation room and Ross was in the waiting room. Tears were streaming down his face like a river.

"I'm here!" Laura said as she ran in the waiting room trying to catch her breath.

"I'm worried.."

"I know you are. After all she is your only sister."

"That's why I'm worried! No one could ever replace Rydel! No one!"

"She's gonna be okay." Laura said as she pulled Ross into a hug.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Rydel is a strong girl."

"Yeah.. She is." Ross said as he weakly smiled. But the smile faded and turned into more tears.

**1 hour later.**

Ross had stopped crying and he was sleeping on his chair. Laura was just waiting for the doctors to come. Laura looked at Ross as she heard someone say: "Are you here for Rydel Lynch?" Laura looked up and nodded.

"Well she's alive and awake. You can go see her now. She's in room 249."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." the doctor said as he walked away.

Laura shook Ross.

"What's up?" he asked as he groaned.

"Rydel's awake!"

"What room?" Ross asked as he jumped up from his seat.

"249..?"

Ross just ran off to that direction and Laura followed him.

"RYDEL!" Ross shouted as he ran to Rydel and hugged her. He ignored the fact that there was a nurse in the room.

Laura walked in the room also. With the rest of the Lynch family behind her.

"Wh-who's the girl?" Rydel asked.

"You really don't remember her? You had a heck of a night together." Riker said.

Laura just gave Riker a death glare.

"Riker. Not now." Stormie said.

"But who is she?"

"Uhm.. Nurse? Why can't she remember this girl but she can remember her family?" Ross asked confused.

"That's no surprise. She might have memory loss. She hit her head but not so hard that she forgot everything. Just some things."

"I had-" Riker got cut off by Laura.

"Riker. SHUT UP!"

No one has seen Laura so mad. No one. She's always been the nice, caring girl who would make everyone smile.

"Why are you here anyways? You hate Rydel don't you?!" Laura shouted at Riker.

"Why does he hate me?" Rydel asked.

* * *

**Okay guys sorry but I have to go and I can't write anymore! I'll continue as soon as I get back from Turkey.**


	7. Kisses & Temporary Sickness

**Heya. I'm in Turkey but I'm bored, so I'm just gonna write a chapter for you. Not much of you review, but seriously. Review. Like.. Now.**

**Ignore that text... I'm too lazy to erase it. But yeah I started writing in Turkey. I wrote.. 2 words.. But Review. Like.. After this... I need reviews. And I know most of you want to kill me but... YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!  
**

**Me: *hears something at my window* You're good..**

**Enjoy 3**

**Author's Note: They stopped filming A&A and stopped R5 after the thing... I'm such an idiot for forgetting to put in such simple things -.-**

* * *

"Why does he hate me?" Rydel asked.

"You'll find out when you're memory gets back. We don't want to shock you, sweetie." Stormie said.

"I don't hate her.." Riker mumbled.

Rydel heard that. Nice Riker..

"Mrs. Rydel Lynch has to stay here for two weeks. Then she can go home." the nurse said and left the room.

"How about we take turns? Every day someone will stay at the hospital with Rydel. Laura, how about you go first?"

Oops.. Bad idea.

"I'll do anything Mrs. Lynch." Laura answered.

Wow. Really Laura?

"I unsderstand that this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry for you. I'll do anything to help you." Laura continued.

"Thank you so much Laura." Stormie answered.

The Lynch's left. Well.. Except Rydel. She can't really.. Move.

"Thanks for staying with me Lauren." Rydel said.

"It's Laura... But no problem." Laura answered.

* * *

This Laura girl is.. Kinda close to me. I can't tell why.. But I just feel like it. Probably just nothing. I kept thinking and Lauren was doing something on her phone. I mean.. Laura. She stood up and slid her phone in her pocket.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"To the bathroom." she answered and ran out.

That was... Awkward.

* * *

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I ran into a stall and locked it. Before I knew it, the toilet was filled with my vomit. After I was done throwing up, I stood up and leaned against the door. I shut my eyes. _"D-don't stop! You'r-e amaz-zing in b-bed!" _I opened my eyes quickly. I seriously do not need memories from three months ago. I flushed the toilet and walked out. I washed off my hands and my mouth. I walked back to Rydel's room. Her face lit up with happiness when she saw me walk in. Wait. What?

* * *

I was happy when Laura came back. I was starting to get a bit lonely. She sat back down in her seat and got back on her phone.

"L-laura?"

She looked up from her phone. "Yeah?" she flashed me a smile.

"Do you know why I lost half of my memory?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's just temporary. Well.. Probably."

"Thanks, anyway."

I was about to do something stupid. I'm gonna regret this later. It's now or never.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Come closer."

She looked confused but bent a bit over me. I pressed my lips against hers. I felt the shock on her lips and strawberry lip gloss. The memories came flashing to me. Stupid, but it helped.

* * *

Honest mistake. At least noone was watching. The guilt is gonna kill them alive. Buh-bye normality. Well... They lost that already. Maybe the guilt won't be so bad. But the problem's never stop.

* * *

As Rydel kissed me I felt sick again. I quickly pulled away and ran off to the bathroom. I threw up, shutting my eyes. I opened them and saw blood in my vomit. What the fuck? It's probably temporary.. Probably... I flushed the toilet and walked back to Rydel's room. She was sad.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I thought I scared you away."

I chuckled. "You did. But that's not why I ran. I got sick so I ran to the bathroom." I finished and sat back on my chair.

"But I got my memory back."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

Rydel nodded. I heard someone walk in. I turned my head around and saw Ross. A huge grin went over my face. I stood up and walked towards him. I started wrapping my hands around him and was about to hug him when he kissed me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We pulled away and walked to Rydel's bed.

"Why'd you come?" I asked him.

"I was bored and I had totally nothing to do, so I decided to come and visit my two favourite girls."

Me and Rydel smiled at the same time because of what Ross had just said.

"I got my memory back." Rydel smiled.

"Really? How?" Ross said as he smiled also.

Rydel looked so scared but I answered for her before she could. "I went to the bathroom and I came back and she said that she just got it back."

Ross smiled and hugged Rydel.

"I'm happy for you, Delly," he said. "but don't you ever run away like that."

"Okay." Rydel said as she smiled. She looked happy that Ross was protecting her. Even if he was younger.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Ross don't worry. I feel like this hurts you more than it hurts me."

"Delly, you're my only sister. Come on. I obviously love you. I care for you." Ross admitted.

"I love you too." she smiled and hugged Ross.

* * *

Perfect.. At least now. You know, the problems may not start now.. But they will soon. Well.. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

They both pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks, Ross." Rydel said.

Laura was smiling because of the cute brother-sister moment.

"No problem." Ross answered.

"What is the rest of the family doing?" Rydel asked.

"Not so sure. I think the boys are playing video games. Except Riker. Obviously.. And I think our parents are just doing something... Like nothing.." Ross answered.

"I feel like we have a boring family now." Rydel said as she looked down.

"Well.. Since there's no R5.. We lost the happiness in our family..." Ross said.

Rydel frowned. "Does.. Does Ratliff still come over?"

"All the time. He was so worried about you! Everyday he either took his car or went on foot to go find you. But he never did."

"H-he really did that for me?" Rydel said as she smiled.

"Yeah. Trust me. He definitely likes you." Ross told Rydel.

"Reall-" Rydel stopped herself and frowned and looked down. "What about Kelly?"

"She dumped him after a month of him searching for you. He was sad at first but he still was searching for you."

Rydel smiled. "That's so swee-"

Rydel was cut off by the door. Ratliff walked through it.

Ross and Laura looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll go to the vending machines." Laura said as she pulled Ross out of the room with her.

"Hey Ratliff." Rydel said.

"Hey Delly. I was so worried about you." Ratliff said as he hugged Rydel.

Rydel hugged back. They stayed like that for a while. Ratliff pulled away and got into his chair next to Rydel's bed.

"Hey, Rydel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"W-would you like to.." Ratliff stuttered.

Rydel was really waiting to hear Ratliff's question. But he couldn't do it. He just bent over and kissed her. Rydel was shocked. A good shocked. She kissed back and they just stayed there kissing.

* * *

"Did you really mean it when you said that Ratliff likes Rydel?" Laura asked.

"He started crying ten times when he was looking for Rydel." Ross answered.

"Awww. That's so sweet of Ratliff."

"Are you saying I'm not sweet?"

"Take a chill pill Ross. Of course you are sweet." Laura said and kissed Ross.

Ross kissed back but he pulled away and hugged her.

"Laura?" Ross said while still hugging her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you'll never leave." Ross said, still not breaking up the hug.

"I promise. But you need to promise me the same thing."

"I promise." he said. "I promise.."

They kissed again and went outside hand in hand. Their fingers were intertwined.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Now... R.E.V.I.E.W. Seriously. I get like 1 review for each chapter. 15 followers - At least 10 reviews. -.-  
**


	8. Making Up & Being A Family Again

**Hey guys.**

**So I've been really busy trying to write TDW and I've been trying to hang out with my friends because well... I barely saw them during summer so I decided to see them when summer's over... But now I'm gonna write this for you so I can please everybody! ^_^**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Ross and Laura decided to go to Starbucks to get something to drink while they're at the hospital. Good for them. This way, they can leave the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

After Ratliff kissed me.. I just felt sparks. SPARKS! And this was my actual first kiss. And it was with the guy that I love. I never knew he felt the same way. We've been kissing for like 2 minutes now. All I can say is... Wow. He's an amazing kisser. Well I don't know a lot about kissing but.. I gotta admit, his lips were soft. REALLY SOFT. He finally pulled away.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Well, like when you get out of the hospital, but we can also sneak out of here if you want to." Ratliff joked.

His jokes always make me smile. See, this is why I love him. He's funny, talented, cute, sweet and smart. Well, maybe not smart but definitely the other things.

"So... Would you, Delly?" Ratliff asked again, this time a bit worried.

I smirked. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for the last 4 years."

"R-really?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Really." I confessed.

He just smiled at me and kissed my head. I'm seriously the happiest person on earth. Well if I take out the part of being in a hospital.

The door opened and Ross and Laura walked in. They had 4 cups. Laura had two and Ross had two. Laura handed one to me and Ross handed one to Ratliff.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem." Ross and Laura said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They're so cute together!

"So what's up with you two?" Laura asked and pointed at me and Ratliff.

Ratliff took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"We're a couple."

"Awwwww!" Laura squealed. "That's so cute!"

I just looked at Ratliff and smiled like an idiot. I love him. I really do. And I'm happy to call him mine now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ross's phone ringing. He looked at the callers ID and walked outside pressing 'Answer' apparently. I wonder who was calling him.

* * *

I was sitting in Rydel's hospital room and suddenly got a call. Riker. Gee. How nice of him to take interest of his brother. I walked outside and picked up the call.

"Riker, what do you want? Did you call me to insult me again?"

"Listen. I have a question. Did Rydel get her memory back?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Just answer me."

"Yes she did. What's it to you?"

"I need to talk to her."

"To insult her then?"

"NO! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Riker shouted from the other side of the phone and hung up. Sheesh. What's his problem?

* * *

**1 hour later **

So right now everyone left. Ross and Laura went to the movies and Ratliff said he needs some rest because well.. He hasn't slept in forever because apparently he has been really worried about me.. It's sad but it's so cute! My thoughts were interrupted (again) by the door opening. I looked over to the side.. And I saw.. Riker. Oh nice. He came here to make me feel much much worse! How kind of him. (Note the sarcasm?)

"What do you want?"

"Listen, Rydel-"

"You're a whore, bla-bla-bla. I know. We done here?" I cut him off.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about.." He stepped away from the door and a bit closer to me. But like halfway.

"You have five minutes. Go." I practically snapped.

"That day when I found out about the news, I was mad. I really was. But the next day I cooled off. I wasn't so mad anymore. I just didn't want to apologize because, I didn't want to seem weak. And that was the dumbest thing ever. And you ran away. I blamed myself. No one really asked me where I went and they didn't care. So I went looking for you every day during night. I went through the streets, hoping to find you somewhere and keep you safe. I know it was my fault." he finished.

I could tell he wasn't lying. Trust me, I know my brothers better than anyone could. Well, maybe Laura knows Ross just as well as me. But that's not the point!

"Well, I believe you." I said and he lighted up. "But why didn't you apologize to Rocky and Ross?" I asked.

He looked down. "Like I said, I didn't want to seem weak."

"But they're your brothers. They needed you. It hurt them to think that you hate them."

"I-I know... But I just couldn't do it. A part of me wanted to but another part of me didn't."

"You will apologize to them, right?"

"Well if I apologized to you, then I have to apologize to them."

"Okay then."

"Well, I mean no offence Dells, but you look terrib-"

"Come here and shut up." I said as I cut him off.

"Are you gonna-"

"I will if you don't come here." I said as I cut him off again.

"Uhm, okay.." Riker said as he awkwardly walked over to me.

"Lean down."

"Ehh... I.."

I just sat up and hugged him while he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to do." Riker said as he hugged me back.

I pulled away and smacked him on the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" He screamed.

"For you being such an idiot."

"Excuse me but," he said with fake-sass, "I ain't no idiot."

I just shook my head and facepalmed. "What an idiot."

"OOH! Who?!" Riker shouted.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Riker."

"How can you be such an idiot?"

He just shrugged. Suddenly the door opened. Rocky.. Oh boy.

"Oh... It's _you..._" Rocky said glaring at Riker.

"Riker... Tell him!" I said nudging him.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

I just pushed him off of my bed and glared at him. "Yes, yes you do."

Riker got up and apologized to Rocky. You know the story he told me, I don't have to say it again.

They both hugged.

"I'm so sorry, bro." Riker said.

"I forgive you." Rocky answered.

Then the door opened (again) and Ross and Laura walked in.

"Am I missing something here?" Ross asked looking at me and pointing at Rocky and Riker who were still hugging.

Again, Riker explained everything. And now it turned into a bro group hug. Ross, Rocky and Riker.

Laura walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"Does this happen a lot?" she whispered looking weirdly at them.

"No, not really." I answered.

After that we all just started chatting and everything is perfect!

* * *

**For now... MUAHAHAHAHA! But in all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this story... Oh well. We'll see.**


End file.
